


Tell me with your body

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Discussions about Kinks, Foreplay, Humour, M/M, discussions about sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: "Puoi legarmi, se vuoi" disse Isak seriamente, a colazione. Even quasi s'ingozzò con il caffè.





	Tell me with your body

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tell me with your body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332204) by [withoutwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords). 



Magnus aveva qualche briciola attaccata al mento, a pranzo, mentre raccontava loro di Vilde e dei loro exploit in camera da letto, agitando il suo panino. A Vilde piace questo, a Vilde non piace quello. Vilde era davvero brava a parlare di ciò che vuole. (Isak pensava che i due fossero perfetti l'uno per l'altra.)  
   
"Magnus, Magnus," lo interruppe Even, allungandosi dietro la schiena di Isak per pulire la faccia del ragazzo. Magnus non batté nemmeno ciglio. "Non dovresti raccontarci queste cose."  
   
"Cosa?" Il ragazzo sembrava sorpreso. "Perché?"  
   
"Non sono affari nostri. Dovresti parlarne con Vilde."  
   
"Even ha ragione, amico" concordò Mahdi, mentre annuiva guardando il cellulare. C'era una nuova ragazza con cui si vedeva ed era completamente perso per lei. Isak pensava potesse essere quella giusta. "Queste cose sono personali."  
   
"E strane" disse Isak, sobbalzando quando Even gli diede una gomitata.  
   
"Non sono strane. Sono solo..." Even mise le mani sul tavolo con fare serio e Isak non poté che ammirare il modo amabile con cui le sue sopracciglia si aggrottavano quando pensava al modo giusto per dire qualcosa. Il biondo cercò di non sorridere. "La comunicazione è importante. Se c'è qualcosa di cui hai bisogno di parlare, allora dovresti parlarne. Semplice."  
   
"Giusto." Magnus aggrottò le sopracciglia abbassando lo sguardo sul proprio panino e annuì lentamente. "Giusto."  
   
   
*  
   
Ad Isak ci vollero un paio di giorni per racimolare il coraggio per chiedere. Non che lui pensasse che mancasse qualcosa - gli orgasmi erano sempre fantastici e gli orgasmi con Even erano su un livello superiore - solo che voleva sapere cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare. O avrebbe dovuto fare. O forse avrebbe voluto fare.  
   
"Sai quando Magnus ci stava raccontando quelle cose, l'altro giorno?" Isak si accoccolò un po' più vicino ad Even sul letto, infilando un piede tra le sue gambe e una mano sotto la sua maglia. "Su lui e Vilde?"  
   
"Sì. È successo qualcosa?"  
   
"No, no. Cioè, non lo so. Solo che mi ha fatto pensare."  
   
"Oh, no!" lo stuzzicò Even, ridendo quando Isak gli rifilò una gomitata nella pancia.  
   
"Idiota. Intendevo - tu mi parleresti? Se ci fosse qualcosa che vuoi?"  
   
Even lo guardò con quello sguardo concentrato che faceva a volte, con sui sembrava leggergli dentro. (Che faceva pensare che lo conoscesse meglio di quanto lui conoscesse se stesso.) "Qualcosa che voglio... a letto?"  
   
"Sì."  
   
"Certo." Even tirò fuori la lingua e poi sogghignò. "E tu? C'è qualcosa di cui vuoi parlare?"  
   
"No, io - ci pensavo e basta."  
   
"Bene."  
   
"Bene?"  
   
"Sì. È una buona cosa sapere cosa ti piace. Sono contento che tu ci stia riflettendo."  
   
   
*  
   
   
Isak non lasciò perdere l'argomento. Proprio come faceva con tutto il resto, si affidò ad internet per capire che genere di cose si stava perdendo. Cose che Even avrebbe potuto volere, ma era troppo gentile per chiedere. Even parlava, gli diceva se qualcosa gli piaceva al momento, o subito dopo. Ma questo sembrava diverso. Era come una porta che non aveva ancora aperto perché non aveva chiavi che andassero bene per la serratura.  
   
"Puoi legarmi, se vuoi" disse Isak seriamente, a colazione. Even quasi s'ingozzò con il caffè.  
   
"Cosa?"  
   
Isak scrollò le spalle. "Stavo leggendo di questa cosa. Non mi sembra tanto male."  
   
"Lo terrò a mente."  
   
"Puoi anche bendarmi, o coprirmi di cioccolato, o - "  
   
"Isak, Isak," lo interruppe Even, ridendo. La sua risata lo fece sentire più leggero, più libero. "Perché non fai una lista, così possiamo darci un'occhiata quando non dobbiamo essere a scuola entro un'ora?"  
   
"Ne ho già iniziata una."  
   
Even alzò le sopracciglia. "Ovviamente."  
   
   
*  
   
   
Isak continuò con quella storia. Ma, per quanto continuasse a dare idee a Even, il ragazzo non sembrava abboccare. _Voglio solo te_ , gli diceva, circondandolo con le gambe e facendogli mancare il respiro, _tutto questo è perfetto, cosa potrei volere di più?_  
   
"Potremmo fare qualcosa in pubblico" fu la proposta di Isak, una sera, mentre i due erano da soli nel suo appartamento, guardando la tv.  
   
"Uh?"  
   
"Intendo, non dove qualcuno potrebbe vederci, ma - "  
   
"Non ti piacerebbe."  
   
"Ok, hai ragione, ma - potremmo fare un gioco di ruolo."  
   
"Che intendi?" chiede Even, anche se Isak era abbastanza convinto che il ragazzo sapesse perfettamente cosa intendesse.  
   
"Non lo so." Isak scrollò le spalle, imbarazzato. "Io potrei essere la principessa Vivian - "  
   
"Oh, Gesù!" disse Even, ma stava ridendo, con la testa all'indietro e la gola esposta. Isak voleva affondarci i denti.  
   
"O Giulietta, o Santine!"  
   
"Muoiono entrambe, Isak."  
   
"Non è quello il punto!"  
   
"Qual è il punto?"  
   
"Hai detto che non è strano volere certe cose a letto" mormorò Isak, piegando la testa. Even gli afferrò il mento e lo costrinse ad incrociare il suo sguardo.  
   
"Non è strano" disse. "Non ho detto che lo sia. Ma queste non sono cose che vuoi tu. Stai solo ripetendo cosa hai letto su Tumblr o su qualche blog che parla di sesso."  
   
Isak non aveva una risposta a questo. Sbuffò, incrociò le braccia e ignorò le parole dolci di Even. Ci vollero metà film e una ciotola di patatine prima che gli permettesse di mettergli un braccio attorno alle spalle e appoggiasse la testa alla sua spalla. Quello gli piaceva. Almeno di questo era sicuro.  
   
   
*  
   
   
Isak iniziava a sentirti un po' affranto. Cominciava a chiedersi cosa avesse fatto Even con Sonja e se c'erano cose che a lei aveva chiesto, ma che pensava che Isak non avrebbe potuto capire. Tutto questo gli era nuovo. Il sesso, la sessualità - ma Even no. Even era bravo. E lui voleva essere bravo per Even.  
   
"Cosa c'è che non va?" gli chiese il ragazzo dopo una tranquilla cena con i suoi genitori. Spinse Isak contro il muro della sua camera da letto e accarezzò le sue labbra, le sue guance e le sue tempie con la punta del naso.  
   
"Niente."  
   
"Si tratta di quella storia del sesso?"  
   
"Quella storia del sesso" ripeté Isak con un sbuffo, roteando gli occhi. "No. Cioè, sì. Credo."  
   
"Penso sia una cosa bella che tu ti stia informando - ma non credo tu ti stia informando su cose che ti piacciono."  
   
"Non so cosa mi piace! O cosa piace a te!"  
   
Even fece una leggera smorfia, facendo scivolare una mano sotto la maglia di Isak. La sua mano è fredda a contatto con la pancia di Isak, con il suo fianco, e il ragazzo sobbalzò quando sentì le dita affondare nella carne. "Mi piace quando indossi i miei vestiti" disse Even con voce bassa, con la testa inclinata perché il suo respiro caldo potesse sfiorare il collo di Isak.  
   
"Ok."  
   
"Quindi forse potresti indossare qualcosa di mio e solo quello. Così potrei ammirarti preparato apposta per me, pronto per averne di più."  
   
Isak deglutì lentamente, lasciando ricadere la testa all'indietro contro il muro con un leggero tonfo. "Va bene."  
   
"Mi piace quando mi implori" continuò Even con voce roca, premendosi di più contro di lui, fino a far scontrare i loro piedi. Isak si sentiva la pelle bollente, come se stesse andando in autocombustione dall'interno. "Quando sei quasi al limite sotto le mie mani, o la mia bocca, ma non sono proprio nel punto giusto, o non vado abbastanza veloce e tu dici _ti prego, ti prego, Even_."  
   
"Cazzo."  
   
"Magari potremmo provarci, stasera. Potrei stuzzicarti fino allo stremo."  
   
"Even" ansimò Isak, tirandolo per il collo per avvicinarlo a sé e unire le loro labbra. Even si allontanò giusto quanto bastava per continuare a parlare, seppur quasi senza fiato,  
   
"Mi piacciono i suoni che fai quando ti tiro i capelli, mi piace la sensazione dei tuoi denti che affondano nella mia spalla, mi piace quando a volte balliamo lentamente, appena prima di farlo, quando tu mi togli piano i vestiti e io - "  
   
"Zitto, stai zitto" disse Isak, prima che entrambi scoppiassero a ridere. Poi si mossero insieme, lasciandosi cadere insieme sul letto, pronti per fare nuove scoperte.  
   
   
*  
   
   
"Mi piace quando mi dici cosa ti piace."


End file.
